Dia del amor
by Megaman Ninja Eli
Summary: Hace cuatro dias en donde vivo se celebro el Dia del Amor, Primavera, y lo celebro con este fic sencillo
1. Antes de Empezar

_**Mission Start**_

Hola amigos de Fanfiction, soy yo _Megaman Ninja Eli._

Antes de leer el fic, les quiero decir algo, porque razones no pude subir nada.

La verdad, días después de terminar mi ultimo fic han ocurrido bastantes cosas, las dire en orden:

1)Mi computadora, tuve que repararla, ya que se daño.

2)El Internet se corto un mes.

3)En cuantos a las tareas, no pude librarme.

4)Muchos problemas personales.

5)Problemas con una persona.

A todos aquellos que han leidos mis historias y los que estén leyendo esto, enserio discúlpenme bastante la falta de tiempo es algo que me ha estado molestando desde abril, pero no significa que me haya olvidado de esta comunidad de escritores, ni tampoco los tres fics que prometi, voy a hacerlos siempre, solo aun que sigo con falta de tiempo, pero no me gusta dejar algo a medias, tampoco en mi canal de Videos.

Ademas caí en un fuerte depresión los dos últimos meses, pero ya paso, este fic tenia que haber subido este 21 de Septiembre ya que era dia de la Primavera, amor, esas cosas, al menos aquí donde vivo se celebra esta fecha.

Con este fic quiero compensarlos, y decirles que voy terminar los tres fics que prometi solo que ahora va ser distinto.

M fic "La pantera Eli 7 : El misterio de la pantera Dorada" junto con el fic de Ninjago, los voy a hacer al mismo tiempo, no como crossover, y el otro fic con el de "Bajoterra y Five Nights at Freddys : Springtrap Eli vs Animatronics", que ese va a ser un crossover; va a ser antes de estos 2 fics, es decir que con a empezar con ese, porque va en base según a la cronología de la historia de mis fics, además de que el nuevo FNAF: Sister Location va a salir para octubre.

Sin mas que decir los dejo con el Fic.


	2. Día del Amor

_**Mission Start**_

1 semana después de "La pantera Eli 6 : Proyecto Panter".

Con poco tiempo la áreas destruidas estaban renaciendo otra vez, curiosamente las cosas marchaban bien por el momento, ya que habia indicios de Goon y de ningun enemigo, las amenazas estaban neutralizadas, la paz habia regresado, pero 1 semana era muy poco, pero habia que disfrutarla mientras duraba.

 _Era de noche….._

Eli quien transformado en Pantera acompañado de su Babosa infierno Burpy, se encontraba en cierta parte de Bajoterra practicando Babosa Fu, para Eli estos días han sido muy buenos, dado que el y todo su equipo estaban descansando después de lo que habia pasado, pero habia algo que no recordaba y era muy importante en el transcurso que sabia en el transcurso de esta semana.

-Ah Burpy no puedo recordar que era ese algo importante que estaba por llegar, dijo Eli a su babosa, quien tampoco no se acordaba que iba a llegar, solo hizo una expresión moviendo su cabeza hacia los lados derechos a izquierdos y viceversa.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos Eli decidio volver al refugio, porque al mirar el reloj, daba las 1:24 AM, se sorprendia por la hora, aunque como se encontraba metido en ese pensamiento, no se habia dado cuenta de la hora, para no perder mas tiempo, se fue hacia el refugio, y como estar transformado en pantera, su velocidad era muy buena con la que pudo llegar en cuestión de minutos.

Al llegar, utilizo las uñas de sus manos, con las que pudo escalar el refugio, directo hacia la ventana de su habitación, entrando dejo escalar, y se transformo en humano de nuevo, dando un suspiro, ya estaba menos pensativo, en uno de esos, por un momento vio el calendario que tenia colgado en una pared.

Y al mirar al fecha vio que era 21 de Septiembre, osea que era Dia de la Primavera, y también del Amor, pero lo era que al ser las 1:34 Am y recién era 21 de Septiembre, eso solo significa que:

-Hoy es el dia del Amor…oh no…no tengo nada preparado, dijo Eli muy angustido, porque también en estos días no habia estado tan cerca, ni tener contacto con Trixie, y quería darle una sorpresa, pero como, si hoy es el dia, necesitaba una idea y rápido, bueno la banda de Shane no sabia que era el Dia del Amor, no se celebraba aquí en Bajoterra, además de que no se les habia contado en ningun momento, y ahora que hacer, se preguntaba, Burpy que obviamente sabia que se celebraba, solo que esta vez si se acordó, y también pensaba en algo para ayudar a Eli, por el momento nada, hasta que Eli volvió a mirar el calendario y en eso se acordó del cumpleaños de Trixie, en eso ya se le vino una idea, pero era distinto, lo que hizo en dos semanas, ahora era en unas horas, y como el sueño no estaba en su contra, seria un beneficio.

-Burpy ya se que va a ser; pero necesito que me ayudes en algo, dijo el Shane, a lo cual su babosa no se negó, para ello Eli le pidió que mientras estaría afuera para buscar el regalo que mas o menos tenia planeado darle a Trixie, el haria todo lo posible para que Trixie no se vaya del refugio, en caso de que quiera buscarlo, o salir a otra cosa.

Burpy acepto lo que pedia su dueño, y abriendo la puerta de la habitación dando un salto, girar la manilla de la puerta, salio hacia la sala, mientras que Eli de nuevo salio por la ventana, pero de distinta forma, dando un salto, se transformo en Garuda y volando por Bajoterra buscando algo parecido al regalo.

 _2:58 Am_ ….

Eli habia volado por casi todo Bajoterra, y no encontraba nada, la frustación lo estaba empezando a molestar, pero no iba a dejarlo.

 _4:29…._

Eli ya se habia transformado de Garuda a Golem Earth, con el cual podia levantar ahora cosas pesadas con las que le servia para revisar ciertas cosas, pero fue inútil pues no habia encontrado nada, incluso en la caverna Trixie.

 _6:00 Am…._

Después de tanto buscar, y no encontrar nada aun, Eli decidio volver al refugio, transformado nuevamente en pantera para llegar mas rápido.

Mientras iba de camino al refugio, fue justo por donde se encontraba el lugar del descenso y justo antes de llegar se habia tropezado con algo, cayendo al piso, Eli se toco la cabeza dado que el impacto fue en la cabeza, nada serio.

-¿Qué es esto?, se pregunto Eli, cuando se arrodillo y dio media vuelta para ver con que se habia tropezado, al ver hacia abajo, habia encontrado finalmente el regalo indicado, era un rosa roja de la superficie, Eli se sorprendio porque esto no crecía en Bajoterra, y cuando miro hacia arriba vio que cerca del agujero que habia tapado con la ayuda de Burpy, habia un minúsculo agujero por el cual una de sus semillas cayo hasta aquí, y logro crecer, los ojos de Eli podían ver hasta lo mas diminuto.

-Se ve muy preciosa, dijo Eli sin dejar de contemplarla, miro de nuevo su reloj, y daba las _7:00 am_ , además de que sus oídos escuchan desde muy lejos, y escuchaba que todo su equipo ya estaban despiertos y se encontraban en la sala, rápidamente, con solo una uña corto con cuidado la rosa, y se dirigio al refugio, aunque eso solo llevo 1 minuto.

Esta vez iba a entrar por la puerta principal, ya no por la ventana, porque sus amigos sabian que el entraba por ambos lugares, pero antes obviamente cambio a humano, y entro por la puerta, todos de inmediato lo vieron.

-Buenos días Eli, dijo Kord.

-¿Cómo estas joven Eli?, pregunto Pronto.

-Ah estoy bien chicos….y buenos diás chicos, respondio Eli, siguió hablando:

-Solo sali un rato; y también Trixie; esto es para ti, dijo Eli dándole la rosa, la pelirroja se habia sonrojado bastante y también la tomo con ambas manos.

-Eli es preciosa; pero a que se debe, pregunto Trixie ya que esto le parecía algo extraño.

-Solamente….feliz dia del Amor decirte, respondio Eli algo nervioso, esto hizo que no solo Trixie, sino todo el equipo les sonara muy extraño.

-Perdon pero; ¿Qué es el dia del Amor?, pregunto de nuevo Trixie, poniéndose mas sonrojada.

-Bueno es algo que celebramos en la superficie; parejas, entre amigos ya que también se considera como dia de la amistad; y también día de la primavera, con la explicación que Eli les habia dado, todos ya mas o menos se ubicaban, todavía no entendían muchas cosas de la superficie, y esto era uno de esos momentos.

-Eli; también feliz Día del Amor, dijo Trixie acercándose a Eli y abrazándolo y dándole un beso, el Shane también le devolvió el abrazo y dicho beso, mientras que Kord, Pronto y Junjie, también se iban felicitando entre amigos, después todo el equipo se fue felicitando, por dicho día.

Todo el Día estuvieron celebrando el Día del amor y la Amistad, Eli y Trixie juntos, mientras que Kord, Pronto y Junjie también lo celebraban con duelos amistosos entre los tres, se podria decir que era un día bastante bueno para ser verdad.

 _Amigos hasta aqui es este fic, es muy corto lo se, pero les pido que me comprendan por favor, sigo con tiempo escaso, hare todo lo posible para subir cada capitulo de crossover que será el siguiente, lo prometo esta vez._

 _Adios por ahora, amigos de fanfiction_

 _ **Mission Complete**_


End file.
